


Press Play?

by kyungshio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pillow...masturbation?, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungshio/pseuds/kyungshio
Summary: He throws the pillow on the floor and reminds himself to wash it later. But for now, Junmyeon (and his dick) needs him.





	Press Play?

**Author's Note:**

> AFF link: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1339790/press-play-exo-kimjongdae-suchen-kimjunmyeon-ion

He’s panting harshly.

Jongdae has just finished working out and he’s fucking exhausted. It’s been such a stressful week at work and Junmyeon is not there to comfort him, so he’s been working out to feel better. So far it’s been a good distraction to him.

He takes off his muscle tee and wipes his sweat with it, which would probably annoy Junmyeon to death. “You’re just wiping your sweat with your sweaty shirt,” Junmyeon had told him more than once. Jongdae smiles at the thought. Speaking of his partner, Jongdae grabs his phone on the bedside table to check his messages. One text from Kyungsoo reminding him of his report to be submitted on Monday and another from an exasperated Junmyeon.

“Been bloody busy the entire time. Meetings all day with incompetent idiots. Sorry for not texting. I don’t forget to eat, don’t worry. I miss you! Love you!” the message said.

Jongdae chuckles. Junmyeon has been out of the country with his Chinese boss for almost two weeks now. He has met Junmyeon’s boss, Yixing, countless of times and he’s happy that Junmyeon’s boss is kind enough to not overwork him.

Junmyeon still makes it home at 10pm. His weekends are almost always free except when there are emergencies which is honestly a rare occurrence. And although out of the country meetings are unavoidable which takes a week or two away from them, all in all, Jongdae doesn’t feel the need to be jealous of Junmyeon’s job. He’s incredibly proud of Junmyeon’s achievements and will continue to support him.

That being said, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss Junmyeon’s touches. Jongdae misses the blowjobs, the quickies in the shower before work-- goddammit, he misses Junmyeon.

Jongdae believes he’s a generous lover. And he’s always horny after working out so he decides to give Junmyeon a small present.

He opens the camera on his phone and sets on top of Junmyeon’s philosophy books on the table across the bed. Jongdae presses the record icon.

He pushes his gym shorts down and tosses it aside, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. His hands roam across his chest, caressing himself down to his stomach where his hairy trail is. Jongdae winks at the camera and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Jongdae likes teasing. Junmyeon likes getting teased. It’s one of the reasons why things are always interesting with them in bed.

Jongdae wags his fingers in front of the camera then palms himself through his underwear. He lets out a moan, making sure Junmyeon will hear him.

He grabs his cock through his underwear, making sure the camera will show the outline of his dick perfectly. He strokes it up and down, and then sideways, sighing deeply because god, it feels so fucking good.

Jongdae grabs his cock with one hand, adjusts it upward and teases the camera by showing just the cockhead glistening with precum. The band of his underwear is effectively trapping his dick and Jongdae leans back and smiles mischievously, enjoying how fucking sexy he looks right now. He imagines Junmyeon cursing at him when he watches this and decides to give him more.

Jongdae finally slides out of his underwear and sends a flying kiss to the camera. He raises one arm behind his head and flexes. He’s been working out a lot these days and Junmyeon loves feeling him up. Loves feeling his muscles especially his biceps. Jongdae runs his other hand from his chest to his armpit, then down to his nipples making sure to caress his body where Junmyeon loves to look and touch. Jongdae knows he looks good like this-- arms and pits on full display, body shining with sweat and his erection proud between his legs. He knows it’s not the most impressive but what he lacks in length, he makes up in girth. Junmyeon loves choking on it, sitting on it, playing with it.

He stands up and moves to his phone, angling it a little to the side for a better view of what he’s about to do.

He grabs one of his pillows behind him, folds it in half, then presses it down to the edge of the bed. Slowly, he pushes his cock in and he couldn’t help but gasp loudly. He didn’t know buying these expensive pillows would be the best investment of his life. He reminds himself to thank Junmyeon when he gets home.

Jongdae continues fucking himself in between the pillow, eyes boring into the camera, making sure Junmyeon will be able to properly see him. The silky feel of the pillow is way too intense for Jongdae so he abruptly stops, laughing, before he cums too early. He shakes his head. Just imagining Junmyeon is doing too fucking much for him. They normally take turns fucking each other depending on their mood but Jongdae makes a mental note to fuck Junmyeon as the first thing they do when Junmyeon gets back.

He throws the pillow on the floor and reminds himself to wash it later. But for now, Junmyeon (and his dick) needs him.

Jongdae walks towards the bedside table and opens the drawer to get some special help.

“Remember this?” Jongdae says into the camera and waves an egg-shaped toy in his hand. He opens it up and pushes a finger in, licking his lips in excitement. Junmyeon ordered a bunch of those Tenga eggs for them a few months ago, but they have never really gotten around to trying them just yet. Jongdae thinks it’s the perfect time to use it.

He pours lube on his cock and proceeds to fuck the shit out of the toy. The ridges feel unnatural but bloody fuck do they feel amazing. He alternates the speed, going fast and slowing down. He’s holding his cock tight and then loosening it until he’s lightheaded. He imagines it’s Junmyeon on top of him, riding his cock. Jongdae licks his fingers and starts to play with his nipple, pinching and lightly scratching, pretending Junmyeon is the one playing with it, licking and biting.

He’s gasping for air and the sensations are starting to overwhelm him. He makes sure he’s looking at the camera. His hand is moving frantically, stroking quickly in desperation. Junmyeon is on his lap bouncing up and down on his cock. Kissing him down to his neck. Junmyeon’s holding both Jongdae’s arms up with one hand and kissing his chest, his armpits. He’s fucking himself on Jongdae’s cock. Up and down. Junmyeon’s mouth is open in ecstasy and he’s getting ready for his release. It’s too tight. It’s too hot. It’s too much. Jongdae’s lightheaded and he’s suffocating. His other hand is now kneading his chest. It’s too much.

“Hyung,” he pleads to the camera.

He throws the toy aside and continues jacking himself with his hand, focusing on dragging the foreskin. Up, down, up. It’s too much and his mouth opens in a silent scream as he explodes in spurts of thick ropes of white until a deep grunt finally makes it out. He’s panting for air and his throat feels parched. His cum is on his face, on his chest, it’s everywhere and it’s going to be a pain to clean up but it’s worth it. It’s fucking worth it.

\--

Junmyeon enters his hotel room, exhausted and famished. He throws his bag on the couch and plops into the bed when his phone vibrates. He fishes it out of his pocket and reads the notification.

**Jongdae <3 has sent you a video on LINE.**

“Press play. Enjoy x”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhh, I started working on this back in October. I woke up today and thought, "fuck jongdae's so fucking hot" so that made me finish this. Like that's literally what happened.
> 
> Here's a link of what a portion of the video Jongdae sent should look like (you have to squint lol): https://i.imgur.com/JaY1rxe.jpg 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @goyangsoo  
> Aff: kyungshio
> 
> Please do leave a comment or kudos if you liked this. Thanks!


End file.
